


A Very Good Test

by MyDadIsAFag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDadIsAFag/pseuds/MyDadIsAFag
Summary: Mr. Tomlinson had noticed that his student Harry is very talented in math. He asked him about taking a test. But it has nothing to do with math. 2013!harry 2018!louis





	A Very Good Test

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't check over tehe

Harry had just finished his math paper. He was very good at this subject. A's in everything. His teacher Mr. Tomlinson appreciated it, a whole lot. It proved that at least one of his students will be smart growing up. Mr. Tomlinson graded the paper with flying colors. Everyone else was struggling in stress.  
"Harry," Mr. Tomlinson called him over.  
"Yeah?" He walked over being his awkward self. Mr. Tomlinson thought he was a pretty attractive kid. Probably if he worked out a bit more to large to his biceps.  
"Another A, good job Mr. Styles. Stay after class I need to ask you a few questions." Mr. Tomlinson looked up from his seat to a harry smiling at him.  
"I'll be there. Thanks." Harry walked back to his seat checking his paper. This was the last class so Harry didn't even bother getting up. The bell rang every student ran out yelling.  
"So, Styles. Do you study, cheat or just pay very good attention? I mean ever test you've taken have gotten A's." Mr. Tomlinson asked wiping the chalk board, ass facing Harry's face. He couldn't help but looking at him.  
"Oh um I usually study when I get home." He tried to look away when the teacher looked back.  
"You're a very talented boy. Wonder what your other talents you're hiding." Mr. Tomlinson chuckled. Harry had to many bad thoughts in mind of talents. He tried not to think of it because he would get hard quickly.  
"Do you mind taking a test real quick?" Mr. Tomlinson asked him.  
"Oh yeah." He replied. He went to sit down in his regular seat.  
"What is it off of?" Harry asked getting a pencil. Once he looked back from getting his things, Louis was right in front of him and his desk.  
"Now this will be a very fun test Harry, just tell me if you think you'd be comfortable taking it." Mr. Tomlinson asked as he grabbed his shaft signaling what he wanted to do. Harry gulped and thought.  
"Yes Mr. Tomlinson." He smiled as he looked up at him like a god. Harry got up and smirked at his teachers almost hard cock. He grabbed his length thinking about how big it is and if he can shove it to the back of his mouth or not. Mr. Tomlinson moaned at the feeling. Harry went to his knees and smiled as he unzipped his pants. Once the pants were off, he kissed his clothed cock.  
"No teasing styles." He demanded.  
"Yes Mr. Tomlinson." He replied as he took the waistband of his boxers and slid them down. Once his cock his the air Harry smiled as he grabbed it. It was a great length with precum dripping from the top.  
"You're huge Tomlinson." He kitten licked the tip getting the cum onto his tongue. Mr. Tomlinson caressed his students cheek. Harry shoved the cock to the back of his throat tasting it his dick. Anytime he went back up he finished with a popping noise that killed Mr. Tomlinson. He wrapped his tongue around the whole shaft smiling as he left.  
"Stop...I don't wanna cum yet." He stopped Harry. He wiped his face that was covered with drool and tears.  
"Get up and take off everything." He demanded from the boy. Harry listened. Once everything was off he smiled at the boys pale body.  
"Fuck you are beautiful." He kissed Harry. That was the boys first kiss. Harry's ass was on the desk and his legs were around Mr. Tomlinson's waist.   
"Do you need to be prepped?" He asked as they continued sharing mouths.  
"Yes Mr. Tomlinson." Harry moaned as he sucked sensitive parts on his skin. When Mr. Tomlinson went behind his desk he also took off his shirt. Harry was gonna drool from the man's tan skin and tattoos. He got the lube and applied it to his fingers. Harry was still sitting on his desk kicking his feet as he waited. He then layed down as Mr. Tomlinson rubbed his hole. He sighed. It was the first person besides himself to touch his asshole. Mr. Tomlinson shoved his finger into the boys hole. He moaned at the pleasure.  
"Fuck Mr. Tomlinson." Harry moaned as Tomlinson's other hand went through the boys hair. He stuck another finger in and harry groaned. He scissored the boy and he almost cried from the feelings. He was virgin tight. Mr. Tomlinson noticed it.  
"Are you a virgin?" He asked.  
"Yes.. does that change anything?" He worried.  
"Not at all that's so fucking hot. Unless you want me to stop?" Harry made him stole and grabbed his neck for a kiss and shaked his head no. Mr. Tomlinson smiled and kissed him once more. Once he finished fingering him he went to the back once more and grabbed a condom. He put it on and his cock hovered over Harry's hole.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready." Mr. Tomlinson slowly put his cock into the boy. They both moaned at the great feeling.  
"Oh my God, oh my God please faster." He begged. Once he pulled out of the boy he went a bit quicker. Harry was a moaning mess. He held the boy closely as he fucked his asshole.  
"Harder, harder please faster." He begged. The teacher listened as he picked up the pace.  
"Fuck youre so tight." He slammed him in to the desk again.  
"Im so close." Harry pulled his head in for a kiss. Mr. Tomlinson couldn't hold it an came. His orgasm was one of his best. The condom was filled with the man's sperm. As soon as he cane Harry came all over his chest and on Mr. Tomlinson's stomach. Harry screamed as he came. It was a huge load. He was filled with moans and grunts.  
"Fuck that was great, Mr. Tomlinson." He sighed not wanting to get off the desk.  
"Call me Louis. Was I a good first?" He asked as he got to getting their clothes.  
"The best." He smiled and sat up. Louis pulled the boy in and kissed him that wasn't lust. It was love.


End file.
